comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
One Piece
One Piece is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump line. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issues :One Piece, vol. 69: New World: 04 Dec 2013 Current Issue :One Piece, vol. 70: New World: 05 Mar 2014 Next Issue :One Piece, vol. 71: 04 Jun 2014 Status Quarterly. Tankōbon. Characters Main Characters *'Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ)/Straw Hat' - WikiPedia *'Nami/Thievish Cat' *'Roronoa Zoro/Pirate Hunter' *'Sanji/Blackleg' *'Usopp/King of Sharp Shooters' *'Chopper/Sweet Tooth' *'Nico Robin/Devil's Child' *'Franky/Cyborg' *'Brook/The Hummer' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines One Piece, vol. 70: New World One Piece, vol. 69: New World One Piece, vol. 68: New World One Piece, vol. 67: New World WorldCat - ISBN 1421553716 One Piece, vol. 66: New World WorldCat - ISBN 142155237X One Piece, vol. 65: New World WorldCat - ISBN 1421549794 One Piece, vol. 64: New World WorldCat - ISBN 142154329X One Piece, vol. 63: New World WorldCat - ISBN 1421541963 One Piece, vol. 62: New World WorldCat - ISBN 1421541963 One Piece, vol. 61: New World WorldCat - ISBN 1421541440 One Piece, vol. 60: Paramount War WorldCat - ISBN 1421540851 One Piece, vol. 59: Paramount War WorldCat - ISBN 1421539594 One Piece, vol. 58: Paramount War WorldCat - ISBN 1421538512 One Piece, vol. 57: Impel Down WorldCat - ISBN 1421538512 One Piece, vol. 56: Impel Down WorldCat - ISBN 1421538504 One Piece, vol. 55: Impel Down WorldCat - ISBN 1421534711 One Piece, vol. 54: Impel Down WorldCat - ISBN 1421534703 One Piece, vol. 53: Sabody WorldCat - ISBN 142153469X One Piece, vol. 52: Sabody WorldCat - ISBN 1421534681 One Piece, vol. 51: The 11 Supernovas WorldCat - ISBN 1421534673 One Piece, vol. 50: Sabody WorldCat - ISBN 1421534665 One Piece, vol. 49: Thriller Bark WorldCat - ISBN 1421534657 One Piece, vol. 48 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534649 One Piece, vol. 47 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534630 One Piece, vol. 46 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534622 One Piece, vol. 45 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534614 One Piece, vol. 44 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534606 One Piece, vol. 43 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534592 One Piece, vol. 42 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534584 One Piece, vol. 41 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534576 One Piece, vol. 40 Water Seven WorldCat - ISBN 1421534568 One Piece, vol. 39 Scramble WorldCat - ISBN 142153455X One Piece, vol. 38 Rocketman!! WorldCat - ISBN 1421534541 One Piece, vol. 37 Tom WorldCat - ISBN 1421534533 One Piece, vol. 36 The ninth Justice WorldCat - ISBN 1421534525 One Piece, vol. 35 Captain WorldCat - ISBN 1421534517 One Piece, vol. 34 The City of water, Water 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1421534509 One Piece, vol. 33 Davy Back fight WorldCat - ISBN 1421534495 One Piece, vol. 32 Love song WorldCat - ISBN 1421534487 One Piece, vol. 31 We'll be here WorldCat - ISBN 1421534479 One Piece, vol. 30 Capriccio WorldCat - ISBN 1421534460 One Piece, vol. 29 Oratorio WorldCat - ISBN 1421534452 One Piece, vol. 28 Wyper the Beserker WorldCat - ISBN 1421534444 One Piece, vol. 27 Overture WorldCat - ISBN 1421534436 One Piece, vol. 26 Adventure on Kami's Island WorldCat - ISBN 1421534428 One Piece, vol. 25 the 100 million berry man WorldCat - ISBN 1421528460 One Piece, vol. 24 Peoples dreams WorldCat - ISBN 1421528452 One Piece, vol. 23: Vivi's Adventure WorldCat - ISBN 1421528444 One Piece, vol. 22: Hope!! WorldCat - ISBN 1421524309 One Piece, vol. 21: Utopia WorldCat - ISBN 1421524295 One Piece, vol. 20: Showdown at Alubarna WorldCat - ISBN 1421515148 One Piece, vol. 19: Rebellion WorldCat - ISBN 142151513X One Piece, vol. 18: Ace Arrives WorldCat - ISBN 1421515121 One Piece, vol. 17: Hiruluk's Cherry Blossoms WorldCat - ISBN 1421515113 One Piece, vol. 16: Carrying On His Will WorldCat - ISBN 1421510936 One Piece, vol. 15: Straight Ahead! WorldCat - ISBN 1421510928 One Piece, vol. 14: Instinct WorldCat - ISBN 142151091X One Piece, vol. 13: It's All Right! WorldCat - ISBN 1421506653 One Piece, vol. 12: The Legend Begins WorldCat - ISBN 1421506645 Past Storylines One Piece, vol. 1: Romance Dawn WorldCat - ISBN 1591163641 Collections *'One Piece: East Blue 1-2-3' - Collects vols. 1-3. - *'One Piece: East Blue 4-5-6' - Collects vols. 4-6. - *'One Piece: East Blue 7-8-9' - Collects vols. 7-9. - *'One Piece: East Blue 10-11-12' - Collects vols. 10-12. - *'One Piece: Baroque Works 13-14-15' - Collects vols. 13-15. - *'One Piece: Baroque Works 16-17-18' - Collects vols. 16-18. - *'One Piece: Baroque Works 19-20-21' - Collects vols. 19-21. - *'One Piece: Baroque Works 22-23-24' - Collects vols. 22-24. - *'One Piece: Skypeia 25-26-27' - Collects vols. 25-27. - - (forthcoming, June 2014) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Eiichiro Oda (尾田栄一郎). Publishing History First published in Japan as Wanpīsu (ワンピース) starting in 1997 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2003. Future Publication Dates :One Piece: Skypeia 25-26-27: 04 Jun 2014 :One Piece, vol. 71: 04 Jun 2014 News & Features Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:One Piece *wikipedia:One Piece (English adaptation) *wikipedia:One Piece media and release information - A list of all current volumes of the Japanese manga series One Piece, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Adventure Category:Historical